Barker su nombre era, Benjamín Barker
by Margery Lovett
Summary: Se centra en la vida de Benjamin Barker en la cárcel en su sufrimiento y muerte en viva, donde conoce a alguien que podra alegrar sus dias por un tiempo , pero no durara por mucho tiempo quieres saber que pasara despues ? haz clic aquí . RR . PORFA !
1. La larga espera

_**Una Larga Espera**_

Benjamín yacía sentado en el rincón de su celda con la mirada enfocada hacia el suelo.

Seguía pensando desde hace muchos años como salir de ese cautiverio en el que estaba injustamente encerrado sin libertad sin ver la luz, sin comer, sin noticias de nada sin noticias de Su Lucy… Lucy ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Como estaría? ¿Habría desistido a la insensata crueldad del Maldito juez Turpin? Edward Turpin, ese maldito tirano que lo había encarcelado y robado a lo que más quería a su familia. El tenía sed de venganza y la tendría pasara lo que pasara, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza , millones de recuerdos de él con su bella esposa e hija.

- Flash Back –

_Benjamin se encontraba con su amada Lucy en el Mercado St. Dunstan's estaba lleno de flores y de alegría en ese lugar había pasado momentos hermosos con Lucy. _

_El le daba de regalo a su querida Johanna una pequeña muñeca de porcelana muy fina y cara. Johanna era tan hermosa al igual que su madre. Fue ahí cuando el miró a los ojos A Lucy y se dio cuenta como tantas veces lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella. _

_- "Te amo y así será hasta el ultimo de mis días, Lucy, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase."_

_- "Yo igual te amo, mi amor." - Dijo mostrándole una de sus sonrisas que Barker amaba._

_Y fue ahí cuando ese desgraciado Turpin los vio y sintió envidia de el, se quedo embobado con la belleza de la mujer que admiraba en ese momento su hermosa figura, esplendorosa. Turpin quería a su esposa como fuera, pasara lo que pasara, no le importaba ese estupido hombre de ahí ya tenia planeado como deshacerse de el, y lo haría aunque fuera desterrándolo de por vida._

_- "Quiero a esa mujer sea como sea" – le dijo al alguacil, su mano derecha con un gesto de su garra._

_- "Lo que usted quiera, señor"- dijo el Beadle riendo burlonamente._

_Y ahí fue cuando sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de el, y ella caería pobre siempre tan hermosa y después ese día nunca mas volvió a ver a su Lucy, hasta el día de la corte Lucy estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, el ya sabia su sentencia y ya no podía hacer nada. Lo último que le alcanzo a decirle a Lucy fue que la amaba y que volvería por ella._

- Fin flash Back -

Y el todavía no lo cumplía, ahí fue cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- "Mr. Barker. Valla al Comedor con los Demás Hay noticias el día de hoy" – Dijo el gendarme.-haciéndole una seña a Barker para que fuera con el-.

Barker no respondió, solo se fue en dirección al comedor- y se sentó en una mesa con una bandeja con comida solo como siempre nunca hablaba con nadie siempre estaba aislado, pensando en su venganza, en Lucy y Johanna, desde hace mas de 10 años que no mantenía una conversación con alguien.

Desde los Altavoces se hoyo A Mr. Cullen hablando – _"Atención, Atención Hoy hay una nueva noticia como Mr. herber se jubilara hemos traído a una nueva gendarme, la Señorita Todd."_

Todd salio por la puerta. Era muy hermosa, de tez blanca y con el cabello Amarrado de un color azabache brillante.

Todos los reos se tuvieron que levantar a saludarla entre ellos Benjamín, Cuando benjamín la saludo vio sus ojos de un color verde profundo iguales a el color de los ojos de "Su Lucy". Benjamín saco una pequeña sonrisa, Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía ni una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que no veía a su Lucy, su Lucy, no se la podía sacar de la mente, la amaba tanto anhelaba tanto verla ya habían pasado catorce años de su partida quería volver a casa y lo haría pasara lo que pasara, cuando volvió de su trance se encontró con un gran alboroto había un reo ahorcando a la gendarme. Por un momento se asusto, pero reaccionó instantáneamente y fue a salvar a la señorita con un golpe en la cara derribo al otro y con su otro brazo sostuvo a la guardia estaban tan cerca frente a frente. Ella sacándolo del trance y un poco nerviosa esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y dijo: Gracias.- Y Benjamín le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese día pasó muy rápido tanto como para Barker que para Todd.

Barker estaba en su celda recostado en el colchón viejo y desgastado de la cama, tapado por las viejas sábanas que habían, en ese momento vio a la gendarme.

Le saludo y le dijo:

- ¿Como esta? ¿Se encuentra mejor? , - dijo Barker parándose

- Si, Muy bien. Gracias. Verá Mr. Benjamín tengo que hablar con ud. Le tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Benjamín fue a paso lento sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de los demás que a esa hora se encontraban durmiendo, ya que nadie se debía enterar de que Todd lo había dejado salir hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta y ella saco unas llaves y abrió

Entraron, era una habitación muy pequeña con un sillón y un escritorio y unas flores para adornar.

- "Tome asiento." – dijo Todd.

Mientras Barker tomaba asiento, Todd le sirvió una taza de café.

- Bueno, yo le quería dar las gracias por lo de hoy – y de su espalda saco una caja con una hermosa decoración.

Benjamín la abrió y había tres pares de navajas de plata hermosas, se parecían a las que el tenia antiguamente en su barbería, de plata, esplendorosas, hermosas, era hermoso verlas como refulgían en la luz y exclamó:

- "Son preciosas."- dijo con gran emoción.

- "Bueno saque de sus archivos que usted era barbero y bueno, ahí esta…"

- Gracias, gracias.- exclamo muy emocionado dándole un fuerte abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. se quedaron mirando por un largo rato a los ojos y ella tomó la iniciativa y lo beso, presiono sus labios contra los de el en un tierno beso, como el amor de dos inocentes personas que buscaban una pizca de felicidad- aunque fuera por unos segundos. su corazón se agito desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, como un adolescente, era increíble como en menos de unas horas se sintiera como un adolescente, no era tan feliz desde que no veía a su Lucy, su Lucy como podía traicionarla así y de esa manera …el se tiene que enfocar en su venganza solamente y de un golpe se aparto de ella

- "¿Qué que paso? ¿Hice algo mal?." – dijo Todd.

- "Déjeme."- susurró Barker.

- "¿Qué dice?." - dijo Todd acercándose a el.

- "si no me deja yo me iré"- dijo dando un portazo en la puerta e yéndose a su habitación, dejando a Todd en su oficina sola .

--

Holaaaw ; como estaan ? Primer Cap. Malisimo el primero pero bueno , con el tiempo mejorara se los prometo . Modifique algunas cosas y lo arreglé . Eso , espero sus Reviews


	2. Un mal sueño

_**Un mal sueño.**_

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, pensando en lo que hace un momento había acabado de hacer. Estaba tan confundido y desorientado, ¿Por qué lo había echo? ¿Fue tan solo un impulso o algo más? No, no debía ni podía ser algo más. No podía traicionar a su Lucy así, la amaba y siempre sería así, pase lo que pase como le dijo a Lucy antes de que se lo llevaran, sabía que tal vez nunca mas volvería a ver a Lucy o que nunca mas la besaría como antes, nunca sentiría uno de sus calidos abrazos de nuevo, sabia que debía olvidarla, tal vez no fuera tan malo eso de entablar una nueva relación con una persona que recién venía conociendo. Mientras que miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza sacó un retrato de su esposa e hija- siempre lo llevaba consigo y lo contemplaba por las noches - a decir verdad Johanna era una niña bastante hermosa para ser solo una pequeñita, la mas hermosa de todas, estuvo poco tiempo con ella, solo unos 8 meses a decir verdad pero la amaba de todas formas. Después de tanto pensar finalmente callo en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo con la fotografía a su lado.

Cuando Todd estaba vigilando las celdas, cuando paso por la celda de Barker se quedo un rato observándolo, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, era tan hermoso, no se le ocurría como alguien tan frágil y sensible por dentro estuviera en este inmundo lugar. Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos para siempre, pero no podía, sabia que eso estaba mal. No podía haber nada entre una trabajadora del recinto y un simple reo, un criminal. Su amor era tan imposible, pero ella lo amaría secretamente hasta la eternidad, después de un rato de observarlo finalmente se fue.

Esa noche, Benjamín soñó con Lucy, ella le trataba de decir a Ben que no podía quedarse en el pasado que ella ya se había ido. De repente su sueño de ver a su Lucy aunque fuera en sueños se había convertido en una extraña pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de Lucy siendo golpeada por el Juez. El se veía que la estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería, mientras el Bedel le sacaba la ropa. Y en ese momento fue en el que despertó.

- "NOOOOOOO!" – Dijo un poco agitado. Toda su cara tenía sudor.

A que se refería Lucy en su sueño ¿Qué significaba que ella se había ido? ¿Qué se había muerto? No, no podía ser, Lucy le dijo que lo esperaría por siempre, y empezó con su puño a pegarle a la pared, no lograba sentir nada, nunca sentía nada, así que siguió golpeándose contra la pared. – "_Maldito Turpin, ese desgraciado robo mi felicidad. Te juro que llegare, Lucy" _– gritó, alarmando a los gendarmes que pasaban por ahí, dando nuevamente otro golpe en la pared, ya estaba todo lleno de su espesa sangre roja cuando llegaron los gendarmes.

- "¿Que es este escándalo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" – dijo uno de ellos.

Abriendo la puerta, tratando de llevárselo a la enfermería para curar las heridas de su mano, pero el desistía a que se lo llevasen, quería que lo dejaran solo, solo eso les pedía, los gendarmes como vieron que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, le golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza, lo último que Barker vio fue como se lo llevaban antes de perder la conciencia.

--

- "Uf, que desastre hay aquí" - Decía Nellie Lovett apresurada removiendo todo el polvo que había en los muebles.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Ella vivía en esa casa con su esposo Albert, desde que Benjamín el hombre de la casa, se había ido desterrado de por vida, desde ese día ella se quedo con Lucy, su prima acompañándola en su larga pena y agonía todos los días. Una semana después de la perdida de Barker, El Beadle la mano derecha del juez Turpin, ese maldito juez que había condenado a Benjamín, fue a buscarla a su casa y pedirle por favor que fuera a la casa del juez, que el estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido, tonta, como había caído en las palabras de ese inmundo alguacil, desde ese día nunca mas vio a Lucy hasta el día de hoy, habrían corrido rumores de que ella habría muerto, o que había escapado , o que se encontraba en una casa junto al mar y que se habría convertido en la esposa del juez. Pero en fin, desde ese día ella se había echo la propietaria de su casa desde que el juez con el alguacil fueron a buscar a Johanna a la casa, la bebé infante de Barker y Lucy, era muy bonita, de rizos rubios al igual que su madre, y con unos ojos iguales de tiernos que los de Barker, desde ese día la casa se había convertido en una pastelería y la habitación de Johanna se había convertido en la barbería de Albert, el pasaba todos los días en la barbería, el dinero entraba regularmente y eran felices, eso le bastaba a Lovett para estar bien, quería mucho a Albert, pero nunca lo amaría, no mas de lo que amaba a Barker, el amor de su vida desde que lo vio quedo impactada con su belleza y su destreza con el cuchillo, por eso envidiaba a Lucy la perfecta de la familia, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, había obtenido al mejor, a Benjamín.


	3. Un corazón roto

_**Un corazón roto.**_

Cuando se despertó estaba en una camilla, no sabia donde se encontraba, pensó por un momento que todo había sido una pesadilla, y que estaba en casa con su Lucy a su lado, pero cuando vio que tenia los grilletes, salio de su ilusión.

- "No se mueva, Mr. Barker". – A su lado estaba una mujer de unos varios años mayor vendándole una de sus manos, su mano seguía sangrando por lo ocurrido hace un rato, mientras seguía pensando en su sueño, no sabía que significaba, pero preferiría olvidarse de él, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, al igual con lo ocurrido con Todd. Cuando justo ahí entro Todd por la puerta (Ovio, por donde mas xD).

- "Enfermera, déjenos a solas A Barker y a mí por favor, como gendarme necesito hablar con el acerca de lo que hizo " – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de Barker. La verdad no sabia que decir después de lo ocurrido en su oficina, no sabia como reaccionar ante él, pero antes de hablarle del beso, quiso saber que le había ocurrido.

- "¿Que le ha pasado?" - dijo en un tono de preocupación.

- "Nada, solo unos golpes nada mas."

- "Pero porque paso ¿Fue por lo del beso?"

- "Tuve una pesadilla sobre mi Lucy."

- "¿Su Lucy?"

- "Si, mi hermosa esposa."

En ese momento sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. No sabia que Benjamín tenía una esposa, o al menos no quería saberlo, tampoco quería saber que aunque hubiera pasado lo del beso, el seguía amándola a ella y que lo del beso no había sido nada importante para él, nada que le influyera y salio de la sala dando un portazo al salir de la habitación sin saber a donde se dirigía, salio corriendo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, estaban llorosos pensaba que Benjamín se había enamorado de ella. Pero estaba muy equivocada nunca la amaría. Sintió que lo odiaba, pero no podía, su corazón no podía odiarle.

Benjamín se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Todd ¿Qué había hecho? solo dijo la verdad Pensaba que ella ya lo sabía ¿Cómo era que no lo había sabido antes?. Ademas no podía darle falsas esperanzas, sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el .Pero nunca podría volver a amar a otra persona o al menos eso pensaba el o talvez tenia miedo de enamorarse de nuevo y que le quitaran todo otra vez, dejándolo nuevamente sin nada y sin nadie.

- "¿Sr. Barker? como ya esta mejor vengo a retirarlo para escoltarlo hacia su celda."- dijo un gendarme abriendo la puerta

- "Y Todd? ¿Donde está? "

- "No la hemos encontrado por ningún lado, no se donde estará."

Y el sabia el motivo de su desaparición, el, el y sus estupidos miedos y sentimientos, como podía haber sido tan idiota, había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz y el mismo se la había arrebatado de las manos. El tenía deseos de amar de nuevo pero por ahora debía ser mas objetivo y centrarse en planear su escape y venganza nada tenía que apartarlo de ese objetivo que tenía, ni Todd lo apartaría, aunque si se disculparía con ella, aunque no sabía si fuera capaz de mirarla de nuevo a la cara, no después de lo sucedido , se sentía tan

culpable de que ella en este mismo instante estuviera sufriendo por el .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En su oficina se encontraba una Mrs. Todd triste, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, desconsolada y con el corazón roto después de lo ocurrido en la enfermería. No sabía que el tenia esposa, o tal vez había preferido no saberlo, para no destruirle su tonta ilusión de tener algo con Barker y ser feliz para siempre, ese tonto sueño que siempre había tenido desde que era pequeña, esas ganas de casarse y ser feliz alguna vez. Sin querer ya se había enamorado de él, desde el día que el la había salvado, se había quedado pensando en el, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a el ni sus hermosos ojos. Era una buena persona a pesar de los crímenes supuestamente cometidos por el, aunque no lo creía de el , normalmente los que acababan en esta cárcel desterrados, nunca habían cometido ningún crimen, solo habían sido inculpados, eran todos personas inocentes, que con el tiempo algunos se habían vuelto malos, gracias al encierro que tendrían para siempre si no lograban escapar. El era una persona ingenua y frágil. Era una persona sensible por dentro mas que cualquiera, le afectaban las cosas, sus ojos negros profundos y fríos siempre irradian una profunda tristeza, acumulada en todos estos años de encierro y sus recuerdos que siempre lo atormentaban y lo desgastaban a el mismo. Ya se había decidido, ignoraría a Barker para siempre para no hacerse mas daño, tal vez ignorándolo se le pasaría el amor que ella sentía por él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nellie después de un profundo sueño ya había abierto sus ojos nuevamente para vivir un nuevo día, mientras abría las cortinas se fijo en aquel día que vivía, con los rayos de sol y con un cielo profundo celeste. Un día justamente apropiado para salir al mar- sonrió, y limpio con un pañuelo que tenia un retrato de el con su marido hace unos años atrás-, pero seguramente por mas que le dijera a Albert el nunca querría, decía que prefería la ciudad, esta sucia e hipócrita ciudad. Pero ese día se encargara de convencerlo pero antes tendría que ir al mercado a comprar la carne para la semana que ya le estaba faltando para los pays.

– "Bien Albert, a despertar iremos al St. Dunstan's"- dijo dándole un beso en la frente,

- "¿Para qué? Siempre me obligas a ir contigo como si fuera tu marido y te amara"

Y esa era su verdad, sus familias los habían casado los habían obligado a casarse por conveniencia, la familia de Nellie se encontraba en la quiebra y en un acto desesperado la casaron con Albert, ella recordaba que el día en que se casaron, ella siquiera lo conocía, el mismo día de la boda se conocieron, era un hombre hostil y hasta el día de hoy tenia problemas con su gordura por lo que nunca salía, solo para momentos especiales, por lo que nunca quería salir con Nellie. De verdad no le quería pero ya se había acostumbrado a el y su presencia.

- "Tenemos que ir a comprar provisiones, acuérdate."- dijo acariciándole su cabeza calva reluciente.

Se levantaron y se vistieron rápidamente, Nellie le dio de comer unas empanadas con carne – esa seria una gran ración para cualquiera pero para Albert era normal – su estomago era bastante grande para aguantar cualquier cosa – he ahí su sobrepeso.

Nellie se puso un vestido rosa pálido con unas mangas francesas , hasta los codos , con un corsé del mismo color y un generoso escote, se recogió solo una parte del cabello con una pinza azul y traía un collar de perlas y se puso un poco de perfume de guanábana . Estaba realmente hermosa, subió las escalerillas que habían, cuando llego al comedor alistó a Albert y se fue con Albert al mercado.

Cuando llegaron compraron la carne para la tienda y unas nuevas navajas para él. Cuando sintieron un extraño ruido de tambores al otro lado del mercado. Fueron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con un extraño espectáculo con un cartel que tenía por nombre "Pirelli's miracle Elixir" y un niñito de cómo unos 10 años calculados, con un sombrero empezó a decir unas palabras como:

"_Damas y caballeros_

_Necesito su atención por favor,_

_Les debo presentar el_

_Elixir milagroso de Twas Pirelli_

_Que activara sus raíces, 1 penni garantizado_

_Tendrá que cortarlo cada semana y a las mujeres les encantara."_

- "Me comprare uno." – dijo Albert. yendo al puesto donde vendían los frascos.

- "Esto es una estafa ¿sabes? Es para sacarte el dinero del bolsillo." - dijo Nellie tratando de disuadirlo de comprar aquel frasco.

- "Igual me comprare uno." – dijo sacando un Penni de su bolsillo mientras un niñito le entregaba una botella del elixir.

- "Pobre niñito, esta a cargo de ese Italiano Idiota." – dijo Mrs. Lovett con tristeza, a ella siempre le habría gustado tener un hijo, pero el dinero apenas le alcanzaba para ella y para Albert, además el nunca había querido decía que eran una carga fastidiosa para él - ahí abrió el frasco.-

– "Iugh, esto huele a pis con tinta, te lo dije te han estafado."

- "Estas loca, mujer, vas a ver que me servirá."

Cuando llegaron a casa, Nellie abrió la tienda y Albert se fue al a barbería a atender. Hoy habría mucho trabajo, pero Nellie cerraría temprano para convencer a Albert de pasar la tarde en la playa. El dinero entraba regularmente pero últimamente su clientela se estaba yendo a la tienda de Mooney, la idiota le estaba quitando clientes con unas tartas echas seguramente con mininos del vecindario ya que últimamente estaban desapareciendo "_Idiotas"_-susurro Nellie, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas. Maldecía a esa idiota de Mooney que la estaba dejando en la quiebra, con sus tontos gatos que alcanzaban para unas 6 o 7 tartas como máximo.


	4. Nueva sensación & recuerdos acechan

_**Una nueva sensación & Viejos recuerdos.**_

Ese día había querido salir afuera, al patio a contemplar a los demás y reflexionar sobre las cosas que le habían estado pasando últimamente, Benjamín estaba sentado contemplando una antigua fotografía de su esposa e hija, Johanna, era su sol, su razón de vida, su cordura, hermosa para su poca edad, era rubia al igual que su madre, las quería a las dos y las extrañaba mucho. Soñaba con el día en el que volviera a casa, pero en vez de esto estaba sudando en un infierno por cargos falsos, ya habían pasado ya unos 15 años desde que no las volvía a ver. ¿Dónde estaría Lucy? ¿Donde estaría su esposa?.

- "¿Qué haces acá idiota?" – dijo un sujeto arrebatándole la fotografía y arrojándola al suelo.

A Benjamín pareció que le quitaran su corazón, el único recuerdo de su familia y ese imbecil era capaz de tirárselo. Sintió que le corría ira por las venas. ¿Quien se creía que era ese imbecil para hacer eso? Primera vez que se sentía tan enojado, tan furioso con una persona, apretó sus puños con fuerza impacientándose haciendo esfuerzos porque le pasara la fotografía.

- "Suéltala, bastardo."

- "¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme?" - dijo con una mueca de desprecio

De repente a Benjamín se le ocurrió una gran idea _– claro que podría matarte aunque sea solo para practicar._-pensó. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios pero no era como sus otras sonrisas, esta era de venganza y malévola a la vez, se levanto y saco de su bolsa la caja que Todd le había regalado su encuentro anterior y saco dos navajas, y se las incrusto en el cuello de su victima mientras esta estaba dada vuelta, podía ver como las mangas de sus brazos se manchaban de un espeso color carmesí intenso y como su victima hacía sus ultimas convulsiones y hacia sus últimos intentos de escapar como un pobre perro asustado, era hermoso para el ver, como los ojos de su victima poco a poco se apagaban y perdían vida y brillo, para finalmente ser un cuerpo inerte sin movilidad. Cuando saco las navajas del cuerpo de su victima, vio su reflejo en ellas, habían derramado bellos rubíes, sus amigas, se sentía tan satisfecho, había saciado su ira de la mejor forma y por completo, le había gustado. Limpio las navajas y las guardo a salvo dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, recogiendo su fotografía, dejándola con sangre. – _Esto es por ti, Lucy_ - . dijo con una sonrisa malévola que podría asustar al mismo diablo.

- "¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Qué hiciste, idiota?" – grito uno de los gendarmes dándole un golpe certero en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo y se lo llevaron jalándolo de sus cabellos negros con su mechón blanco azabache que lo distinguía de todos.

--

Ese día la señora Lovett caminaba de aquí por allá, ese día estaba mas congestionado que los días anteriores, sus pobres rodillas ya no aguantaban como antes, sirviendo cervezas y tartas de acá por allá mientras se preguntaba -¿Estos clientes nunca se cansan de comer?- . También se preguntaba donde estaba Albert desde hace unas horas que había cerrado la barbería para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y todavía no lo había visto volver hasta ahora . Cuando se quedo sin carne y sin clientes, se fue a tomar una siesta al living, estaba realmente agotada. Se sumergió en su sopor y después de un rato se quedo profundamente dormida.

- flash back –

_Esa noche era la mas larga y oscura de todas, no podía dormir, ese día Lucy se había ido en compañía del Beadle a la casa del juez Turpin para hablarle sobre lo imposible, darle la libertad a Barker, no podía dormir, estaba angustiada, seguía preguntándose donde estaría, pobre había visto cuando se la llevaban pero nunca mas la vio, tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, cuando ya estaba finalmente quedándose dormida, tocaron la puerta agitadamente como Albert ni se inmuto, siempre tenia el sueño tan pesado, ella se tuvo que levantar a abrir- ¿quien será a estas horas de la noche? – dijo colocándose una bata del mismo color de su Pijama. Cuando vio por el cerrojo de la puerta se dio cuenta de que era el Bedel -¿Qué querrá a estas horas de la noche? – Seguro que es algo de Lucy- intuyó. Prefirió abrir la puerta que antes de quedarse con la curiosidad y preocupación de saber lo que le diría el Alguacil. _

- "_Oh Beadle, me dio un susto, pensé que era un ladrón, verá que en este tiempo las personas están muy malas"_

- "_Oh, lo siento, Sra. Lovett." _

- "_¿Dónde esta Lucy?" – dijo sirviéndole una tarta. _

- "_Se ha envenenado, la hemos violado"._

- "_¡Qué! Pero ¿Qué han hecho?"._

- "_La llevamos a la habitación, la hemos emborrachado y drogado. Y después la yo ayude al juez a violarla" _

- "_Ud. Es un cerdo asqueroso al igual que el Juez ¡Váyase de aquí!" – dijo gritándole al Beadle, sollozando, mientras hacía intentos de golpear al Beadle. _

- "_Solo se lo vine a decir para que ya vaya inventando una buena historia de cómo su prima ya no está acá y una última cosa, señorita. me imagino que ya sabrá lo que le pasará si cuenta algo de esta conversación, acabara en Bedlam encerrada para siempre como una loca" -. Dijo cerrando la puerta. _

_Se puso a llorar, como le podían haber echo eso, tan indefensa y ella no la había acompañado, eso quería decir entonces que estaba muerta. Pobrecita, podría haber tenido una gran vida y ella no había echo nada para ayudarla, los sentimientos de angustia, rabia e impotencia la consumieron y si también ahora ¿le violaban a ella?¿O si la mandaban a Bedlam? Tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir ahora así que prefirió guardar el secreto y decirle a todos que ella no era prima de Lucy a que le hicieran algo a ella y no tener nada que la vinculara a ella, además Albert no la ayudaría, siempre estaba de parte del juez,¿ donde se encontraría Benjamín Barker?. El siempre protegía a Lucy ¿Dónde se encontraría? Tal vez ya muerto. Deseaba que volviera, era el único hombre al que había amado, lo esperaría por siempre pero el amaba a Lucy._

- fin flash back –

En ese momento se despertó, estaba asustada, no le gustaba recordar cosas del pasado.

Fue ahí cuando llego Albert:

- "Oh, Albert llegaste. me tenías preocupada.

- "Eh si…, tengo hambre (y cuando no xD), dame tartas. – Que raro estaba, a Albert se le veía nervioso, siempre cuando estaba preocupado comía" – Pero Lovett no le dio mucha importancia suponía que tenia hambre como siempre.

Le sirvió en un plato y se sentó frente a él.

- "Y dime donde estabas."

- "En… en el bar." – mintió.

- "¿Y porque te has demorado tanto?"

- "Ya sabes, un amigo me contaba sus problemas, me iré a dormir, mi día no ha sido muy bueno, Adiós." - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A Nellie le había parecido raro, había dejado tarta, eso era muy raro en Albert, algo de seguro le había pasado.


End file.
